Fritz Josef Bittenfeld
An admiral in the imperial fleet serving under Reinhard von Lohengramm, Fritz Josef Bittenfeld is known for his fiery temper and aggressive battle tactics. His fleet, named the Black Lancers, is notorious for the speed and efficiency with which it could seek and destroy enemy warships. The Black Lancers are distinguished by a black paint scheme, and apparently composed entirely of advanced battlecruisers. Military service Before joining the Lohengramm admiralty, Bittenfeld was first noticed by Reinhard in the 6th Iserlorn Offensive. Only a captain at the time, Bittenfeld managed to sink two alliance ships in one volley. A vice admiral at the Battle of Lügen, his Black Lancers routed the 10th Alliance Fleet, killing Vice Admiral Ulanfu in the process. When the imperial forces reunited at Amlitzer, Bittenfeld attempted to melee the 13th Alliance Fleet, but was bypassed. However, the Black Lancers still managed to obliterate the 8th Alliance Fleet, killing Vice Admiral Appleton. Bittenfeld turned his forces back to face Yang Wen Li. He deployed his Valkyries too soon and suffered a critical volley from Yang Wen Li. Although heavily damanged, the Black Lancers still functioned. Reinhard saw fit to punish Bittenfeld by refusing to send reinforcements. This backfired later when the Black Lancers failed to maintain the battle line against Yang Wen Li. Reinhard almost court martialed Bittenfeld on the spot, but was convinced by Kircheis to pardon Bittenfeld. It was never pointed out that Bittenfeld defeated two fleets, and killed 2 admirals while everyone else only won once. As a High Admiral, Bittenfeld tried to engage Yang Wen-li in battle after the fall of the Alliance, but was lured into the Iserlohn Corridor where his Black Lancers and the fleet of Fahrenheit were forced into close quarters and outflanked by the smaller Yang Fleet. Bittenfeld ordered aggressive attacks before he had to pull back and regroup - ironically having come very close to killing Yang when an Imperial battleship was destroyed less than its own length in front of Yang's flagship. After regrouping the Black Lancers attacked again but were surrounded and had to break out and retreat. The Black Lancers had lost 6,220 ships out of 15,900 and Fahrenheit's fleet had lost 8,490 ships out of 15,200 including Fahrenheit's flagship. Casualties were over two million. On reporting to Reinhard, Bittenfeld stated he would accept any punishment for his failure and the death of his comrade. However Reinhard declined to reproach him, stating that it was still better than committing a mistake that was unlike his (Bittenfeld's) character. Bittenfeld was probably promoted to Fleet Admiral by Hildegard von Mariendorf, per the deathbed recommendation of Reinhard. Personal life Bittenfeld is not known to be married and is not mentioned as having any particular hobbies. He was bored by a ballet he attended alongside Reinhard, although he hid this and applauded with apparent enthusiasm. Famous quotes "Right now the goddess of victory is waving her underwear in our faces!" "As always, there's no cuteness about them. Dammit." "When a devil gets caught by a monster, I, as a human being, can only hope that they both die." Category:Soldiers Category:Imperial Citizens